<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunshine by FandomsAreMyFuel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276907">Sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAreMyFuel/pseuds/FandomsAreMyFuel'>FandomsAreMyFuel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because you can't kill that Scot, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eggs, Fluff, Hartwin, I love these three so much, M/M, Merlin (Kingsman) Lives, One-Shot, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, The Three Musketeers of Kingsman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAreMyFuel/pseuds/FandomsAreMyFuel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had saved the world, once again, and was reunited with his dear protégé. It was just the recovery process had reminded him of that day.</p><p>The Kingsman tailor shop was being rebuilt after everything that happened with Poppy and Poppyland.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hart | Galahad &amp; Merlin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Merlin &amp; Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Hart gazed into the mirror that hung against the wall, two centimetres higher than the one he had in his old house. It reflected his brown eye that seemed to contrast the rest of the dark room. He groused at the razor, one same brand he used since university, and picked it up gingerly.</p><p>The recovery was on a good track and he was sure to be back to normal by the end of it, discounting his lost eye, of course. Harry Hart, the half-awake man just standing there, was glad for it. He had saved the world, once again, and was reunited with his dear protégé. It was just the recovery process had reminded him of that day.</p><p>The sun had been too bright. It pulled and clawed on his hair that hung like vines in front of his right eye. Harry brushed his hair aside. It was those locks that didn't curl into rings of gold but instead, floated in a slight curvature into parentheses.</p><p>They hung and waved as he took heaving breaths, scanning the area of strewed bodies. Blood pouring through wounds, gushing with each small step he took to the door. He could feel the blood drying on his chin.</p><p>He could feel the ground pressing into his back as he hit the ground. His limbs brushed against the rocks scattered about. He flopped into the concrete with such force, a fall like that would've cracked something.</p><p>Harry placed the razor on the counter with equal force as he picked it up. He wondered how Merlin felt as he slammed into the ground below as if plummeting into the abyss of darkness.</p><p>All three of them had to recover after Poppy popped a disaster situation onto the world. Merlin took the worst hit compared to the others but Harry was told sternly that he would need even more rest.</p><p>Harry tossed his robe off and slowly put on his armour. He gathered trinkets that would fit his hand and everywhere else with ease. He then peeled off the eyepatch with a solemn gaze attached to it. Replacing it with a pair of unusual sunglasses... or glasses. Harry guessed it was both at once.</p><p>He stepped out, thinking only of the place being rebuilt. It was a home that he had stayed in for as long as he wanted to remember. The butterflies he stored in his head were one of the few tickets he had to the past.</p><p>He had then lived it. Well, he believed and Harry Hart knew belief was a strong thing. Harry watched as Eggsy came into view, still donning his outfit he had seen him in the beginning.</p><p>Harry had been battered with the sun so many times before. There were the deserts where he lost good and even great agents in. There were the cities built with clay where he watched heads roll off stands. There's a lot Harry Hart describes sunshine as. The bad? The heat that never passed and squeezed you like a thin silk-strip snake you until you can't breathe.</p><p>The good was the smile he got when Eggsy spotted him.</p><p>Harry had been pounded into concrete earth with a concerning amount of force that flipped his stomach like die in a cup. But, maybe, if Eggsy was the one who sent him to the ground in a soft tumble with a smile, he wouldn't mind.</p><p>Harry opened his mouth for the first time in days. "Eggsy," he said with a smile.</p><p>Harry didn't remember how he looked when he smiled, but to Eggsy, that smile was everything.</p><p>Eggsy captured the image in his mind and watched it sit there, wrapped in a golden frame. His smile was a turn of the lips that were pressed together. It was such a small movement but when Eggsy caught it, he wanted to replay the moment again and again.</p><p>"'Arry," Eggsy whispered as he stared into the construction. When he turns back, he sees the lips that curved subtly. "I've missed ya," He told him.</p><p>Harry takes a glance at the construction as well and then looks back at Eggsy. "I was only gone for a few days. You know recovery times."</p><p>"Yeah, but, I still miss ya. Doesn't matter the 'mount of time."</p><p>Harry chuckled with his heart. "I'm simply grateful to be back and be alongside with the people I care for." Harry's right eye pinpoints Eggsy's own soft expression. "I hope that it is the same for you."</p><p>Eggsy's voice is too quiet. "'m glad you're back," He nodded.</p><p>"Too bad I didn't get to see your first time with the suit," Harry laughed along with Eggsy's teasing expression.</p><p>"Bruv, I looked so fu—" Eggsy's lips curved up.</p><p>"Language," Harry mock-scolded.</p><p>"—funacking cool!" Eggsy's eyes were wide with child-like wonder. "Not as good as you, though. You look good in everything. That robe? So fricking cool."</p><p>Harry nearly coughed out his lungs. "I'm glad you like it; it's a personal favourite out of my closet," Harry paused and stared at Eggsy with a determined look. "And, your comment? False, Eggsy. You look absolutely dashing in Kingsman wear."</p><p>Eggsy gazed away as he turned red.</p><p>"Must I make you stare me in my only good eye, Eggsy?" Harry teased.</p><p>"Fanack ya, 'Arry."</p><p>"Quit flirting, you two. I'm pretty sure they finished the second dressing room in the time you've stood here," A third voice butted in.</p><p>"Holy shit, Merlin!" Harry coughed. Merlin seemed to stand up taller. Which just became evidence of Eggsy's height compared to the two standing beside him.</p><p>"Language," Eggsy laughed.</p><p>"One does not pop one's cherry in fitting room two," Harry said to primarily Eggsy, "I guess we'll have to wait for three to be done," Harry responded.</p><p>Harry stood on the very left of his two closest friends and was just one step away from leaning in to kiss the man of his dreams. Instead, he gripped Eggsy's hand, letting the warmth seep into his own.</p><p>Sunshine washed upon the three heads that watched as the shop became full again. The suits that were displayed were Harry's black pinstripe, Eggsy's ludicrous bright orange velvet suit, and Merlin's green and navy plaid.</p><p>When Harry gazed upon it, he scoffed at how much colour was in the window. He turned around to see the sun streaming on the glass and made it glint.</p><p>When he turned to Eggsy, Harry's heart stopped to see the other star shine. It was a lot smaller than the sun but shined just as bright, to Harry, that it. He sometimes argued that Eggsy shined so much brighter.</p><p>Before Harry could open the doors to the shop, he heard himself muttered: "That's why they have sunny-side-up eggs."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>